Kuran Twins
by Animeandmangalover8000
Summary: Yuki has a twin that younger then her, she is in love with the vice-presented of the moon dorm and she can get annoyed at the day class girls and what'll happen when she's thrown in her own love story with Takuma and her own drama and add in the patrols she acts care free with Zero at times and she's annoyed.
1. Keiko

Keiko

Kei

Cross/Kuran

15

December 25

Human/pureblood

Brown

Red-brown

Weapon:

Athena:black Tessen that have heavy plates of iron,that looks harmless

Power:

Immorality

Ability to heal excluding anti-vampire weapon avoid the heart and head

Enhances strength

Super speed

Telekinesis

Erasing memories

Control Vampire against their will

Change physical body change

Tire pureblood vampires into human

Appearance:

Petite slender with brown eyes with fringed red,long brown/red hair goes down to her mid-back,on school day class uniform white shirt,black jacket,like are light gray,red ribbon,black skirt, black socks,brown boots day off schools blue pants,dark blue tank top,dark purple shirt,dark hood, put Tessen in her in her right boot

Personality:

Creative,caring when it comes to people she cares about,but mean to the fan girls of the night though she's in love with one of night class students,who's the vice- president.

Family:

Haruka Kuran:father

Jiro Kuran:mother

Kaname Kuran:brother/Ancestor

Rido Kuran:uncle

Yuki Cross/Kuran:twin sister

Senri Shiki:cousin

Kaien Cross:adopted father

Zero Kiryu:adoptive brother

Love:

Takuma

Background:

Keiko's is yuki's twin sister,who tends to be cold to fan girls and she has nightmare a lot,and doesn't remember much of her life before 5 years old and she loves pranks.


	2. Ainsley

Ainsley "A"

Yagari

vampire hunter

weapons:

JInx and karma:twin pistols

appearance:

brown hair,green eye and she's average height

personality:

Chill,hot headed,bad temper,hates people thinks bad about people the one's she care about,can be nice,usually gives no shits

Background:

THe adoptive daughter of Toga,he found her after her family was killed by a vampire when she was Found her scared and alone,she became a good hunter,she left for a year and a half to see if she can find out about her real family but found nothing,she followed Toga to Cross academy and becomes a guardian,she meets up with her old friend Zero who she tends to "fights"with her since they don't usually see eye to eye on things


	3. Chapter 1

10 years ago Yuki and I woke up in the snow together and a vampires as coming for Kuran killed the vampire that's our earliest memory, " I am so late" I told myself. I ran to the moon dorm gates when the door opens, the girls were in lines. "Please proceed..."Yuki told the girls " good morning ladies, I heard you"Aido told them. "You're as perky and cute as ever"Aido stated, "hi!"Aido says enthusiastic.I just stood there, "wild over here"someone told Akatsuki. "Bang"Aido says to someone. Then I move out of the way for the damn Aido fan girls, I stood their annoyed at Aido and all the day class girls. While Kaname is helping Yuki "Aido knock it off" I yelled out of irritated. Zero showed up "zero!"Yuki told us,Zero had Kaname's wrist. " now all day class girls go back to you're fucking dorms"I screamed at them. Most ran off their so annoying I thought "class is starting,Kuran"Zero told Kaname. "You're so scary... committee"Kaname told Zero. "Hello Keiko"Kaname told me, I just nod to Kaname. "Kaname um...will you accept this"one of the ones that ran up to him. "Thank you"Kaname told them. Yuki looks at Kaname,"just hurry up and go back to your dorms,all of you"Zero yelled and they left, thank goodness "every day screaming and throwing themselves"Zero stated. Yuki interrupted with punching Zero " you're late,so stop acting cocky,you jerk"Yuki yells at Zero, "it's our job as the disciplinary committee,to set an example"Yuki stated. "Oh yeah I can say the same about you"Zero told Yuki while pushing her. "It's so obvious, its pathetic"Zero told Yuki, "huh"Yuki asked, "listen it's none of my business whether you like that guy or not,but you do know right"Zero asked "oh shut up,of course I know,I know their..."Yuki stop from finishing, I left to headmaster's office eventually Zero and Yuki came to the headmaster,"why are we doing this,come on headmaster our job is to work security not to be bodyguards for celebrities"Zero stated and slammed his fist on headmaster's desk.  
"I know doing this every night is hard you but..."headmaster stated, "if you're aware of that,then why don't increase the number of people in the disciplinary committee,all I got are them one's useless,the other just doesn't care"Zero stated. "I don't want to hear that from someone who's always late"Yuki told Zero, "that won't happen"headmaster sips from his cup. "It's our job to keep their identities a complete secret,I mean that's why the academy is set up like it is so we can keep the day class and the night class separate from each other"headmaster continue,"For the two to co-exist,the day class mustn't know the truth about the night class and that's why your role as guardians is so critical you are the only three I can trust with this duty"headmaster told us. "I know you work all night and people hate you on its a thankless task but by giving it to the job my dearest son and loving daughters I relieve any sense of guilt"headmaster stated, Zero slammed his fist on the desk and broke the desk down the middle."I admit I have obligations to you, but I don't remember agreeing became your son"Zero told the headmaster, "your such a stickler for details Zero"headmaster told Zero. "You two are actually daughters Yuki,Kei why don't you two be the ones to talk to some sense into him"Zero told us, "hmm? Well it seems to me that the night class is actually pretty good job at getting along with day class and I really don't mind having to help out out"Yuki stated. "You're such a good girl you make me so proud of you"headmaster told Yuki while trying to get a hug but Yuki moves out his grasp "Headmaster..."Yuki says. "Call me father"headmaster tells her and starts crying. "Um okay father"Yuki says to headmaster, he stood up straight "Yuki you are the only one who truly understands my pacifist ideology you see it has long to be my dream to finally reach a day where we can once and for all bring an end to the dark Shared history between vampires and humans with their open minds and sharp intelligence and bridge the gap and bring harmony to the two races, that's why I do what I do why I created the night class"headmaster told me. "I'm out of here,how about you Kei"Zero told/asked. "Sure"I told Zero, "Zero,Kei"Yuki told me after we left Zero and I split up Yuki and I have no memory prior to age five,and our first was when Kaname who saved us on that fateful snowy night I thought..., Kaname brought us to headmaster Cross an acquaintance of his, the headmaster.. Adopted us as own daughters without knowing anything about us, he took us in if I wasn't for Kaname we wouldn't be here today I thought.  
I see Yuki and walk up behind her and jumped on her back, she screams "Kei"she stated "yep"I told her. "You scared me"Yuki told me, "that was the plan"I told her ,I jump off she was thinking I look up at the sky then noticed Takuma and Kaname "—oh,hi"Takuma told us, "hey"I tell them. "Thanks for all your guys hard work"Takuma told us."No problem"I told them when Yuki runs off "see you later"I told them and go by Zero by jumping in a tree, and I land next to him "aw I didn't scare you"I tell Zero "nope now leave"Zero told me "fine"I tell him while he freaks out I ran off the next day "Yuki,Yuki"the teacher yells Yori whispers something in her ear "it's time to chow down"Yuki stated, " another nap between you and Zero the Disciplinary committee must be quite taskful for you"the teacher told us. "No,it's alright I can handle it"Yuki told the teacher. "Stay after class"the teacher told her, after classes "supplementary classes again"Yuki complained."You have it rough ,Yuki you don't return til morning then sleep during class...you're like a vampire"Yori tells her. "Huh?!",D-Do you believe in such things as vampires,Yori?"Yuki asked. "No,of course not"Yori told us, I got up, "Y-Yeah,me either"Yuki stated, "huh? You're going"Yuki asked," if you have time can't you stay and study with me..."Yuki asked "why?"Yori asked. "Because I hate studying with zero it's boring"Yuki told us. "Why that,I thought you two were friends"Yori stated. "Oh by the way Zero left"I told Yuki before I left with Yori "So how come you never get supplementary classes and not sleeping in class"Yori asked."well..I wreathe get good grades and pay attention instead of sleeping "I told Yori as we reach Yori and Yuki's dorm, then I went my mine to put my things away, than twilight came and I ran to the gates Zero scared me last night I thought While later I see them both on the roof I get up by them "how's Kaname Kuran tonight...I know he's your hero"Zero told Yuki. "I wasn't only looking at Kaname stop acting like you know everything"Yuki told Zero.  
She runs to a side and looks out "so far so good,seems to me like the night class is behaving find this evening and it doesn't look like anyone from day class is wondering around either all in all its a peaceful night safe and sound at the academy"Yuki told us."come on do you really believe that"Zero asked "huh"Yuki asked. "You honestly think thing are going well between the day class and night class"Zero asked, "of course,I do"Yuki told Zero. "It's my hope that vampires and humans all can get along some day that's what we're working towards"Yuki told Zero. "I know the headmaster thinks the night class is on his his side that they believe in his pacifist view and they're good vampires but I don't believe it, not for a second"Zero told us.  
"Zero..."Yuki stated, "I agreed to be a guardian for only one reason. No matter what someday I will find the most effective way to destroy everyone of the those beasts in human form"Zero told us. "I'm going to patrol inside"Zero told us, "I'm going on patrol"I told Yuki and went off the roof and onto the ground. It's been four years "I like you two to meet zero Kiryu,starting from today I'll be taking care of him, Yuki,Keiko his family was killed by a bad vampire"Cross told us,We could see his hatred it's been four years taken he's opened up enough to joke with us,I feel closer to him I thought. I know that not every vampire is as calm and gentle like Takuma, even our parents whom we have no memory of... may have been attacked by vampires. I was patrolling on the ground like I normally do, Then I ran into the clearing I had pulled my fan out of my right boot and had toward Kain "drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden"Zero told Aido with his gun out pointing at Aido, "has the smell of blood made you lose control vampire"Zero was in front of Yuki, "Zero hold on"Yuki told Zero, "but I've already tasted her"Aido told us,Zero and I aimed our weapons at Aido, Yuki points his arm in the trees as he shot.  
"you can't shoot him,you idiot"Yuki told Zero I lower my fan and put it back in my right boot. "That bloody rose would you please put that I'm afraid that weapon you have is weather threatening to us" Kaname told us. "Kaname!"Yuki said, "I'll escort these fools to the headmaster myself to receive punishment"Kaname told us. "Dorm president Kuran..." Aido stated, "Zero,is that alright"Kaname asked, "Zero"I called " just get them out of here,Kaname"Zero told Kaname after putting the blood rose away. "Akatsuki because you did nothing to stop Aido you are guilty too"Kaname told him. "now then these two who fainted... I'll have their memory of tonight erased and I'll take them to headmaster's as well,is that okay?"Kaname asked. "Yes, thank you"Yuki told Kaname "I'm sorry he scared you that was wrong of him "Kaname told her, "oh no, it's okay it was just a little bit more like a nibble really"Yuki told him,Zero grabbed Yuki's hand " let's go, come on Kei"Zero told me," hold on Zero"Yuki told him. I stood their "Kei get moving "Zero told me, "fine only because I want to,not because you're telling me"I told Zero, "what are you doing"Yuki asked. "Zero you were rude to Kaname"Yuki told Zero, "this place...it reeks of blood and it's making me sick"Zero told us. We stop on the bridge "Zero?"Yuki asked, Zero took his tie off and it's around around Yuki's hand "the smell is disgusting and they like it, it's proof that they're beasts"Zero told us. "I feel bad for Akatsuki"I stated Yuki and Zero both look at me,Zero walks off but later after patrolling I got in the bathroom before Yuki got in. I got dressed in a red tank top and blue jeans and went to my room that only has one bed a desk and chair and closet and went to sleep in my bed.  
\- Dream begins -  
"You will be mine" a male voice tells me, the voice scared me so I start running I see doors, I try to open them but none open, I keep running out of fear, "I'm going to be coming for the both of you, Your sister and yourself"the voice told me. I kept running without stopping because for first time in along time I'm scared and I know the doors won't open and there's no exit or entrance.  
\- End of dream- I bolted up in sweat and looked at my alarm clock it read 4:00 am,"it was a dream, he isn't real" I told myself I only slept for an hour,but I couldn't go back to sleep.


	4. Author Note

I Hate doing A/N's but this need to be out

I'm going to be rewriting chapter one because I forgot some ideas and so please look out for it, I'm sorry if you have liked the first chapter but hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter one.


End file.
